Never Happily Ever After
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Kupu-kupu itu kembali, hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa dia akan pergi lagi.


**Disclaimer : xxxHOLiC punya CLAMP, yang saya punya hanya ide cerita ini*mungkin***

**Pairing : WataYuu**

**Words : 993**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/****Angst**

**Warning : ****OOC, Semi-AU, TYPO, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Watanuki Kimihiro duduk bersila di koridor luar yang menghadap taman belakang. Mata pria itu tak sedikit pun melirik helaian kelopak sakura yang berguguran indah di depannya, matanya tetap terfokus membaca literatur kuno yang terhampar di atas tangannya.

Barulah pandangan pria itu teralihkan ketika serbuan angin yang cukup kencang membuat poninya bergerak menutupi mata. Tak hanya itu, angin tersebut membuat kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di sisi Watanuki berserakan, mengubah arah jatuhnya kelopak sakura, dan membelokkan arah asap dari pipa rokok Watanuki.

Ketika Watanuki membuka mata, dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya bergumam, "Yuuko-san?"

Yang dilihat Watanuki adalah seekor kupu-kupu bersayap hitam-ungu yang sedang terbang bagaikan menari bersama asap dan kelopak sakura. Watanuki selalu percaya pada takdir dan pertanda, sebagai seorang pengabul permohonan, dia harus percaya. Jadi, bisakah dia menganggap pemandangan di hadapannya sebagai pertanda?

"WATANUKI!" seruan Mokona membuyarkan lamunan Watanuki. Dan sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dan empuk menutupi pandangan matanya.

Watanuki spontan meraup apa pun tadi yang menghalangi pandangannya, dan langsung melemparnya.

"Ittai," ucap Mokona kesakitan. Watanuki baru saja membantingnya ke lantai.

Watanuki mendengus kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Sudah kubilang jangan sekali-kali mengagetkanku dengan cara itu, kan?" tanya Watanuki. "Ah, kau ini kelewat ceria," ujarnya.

"Tapi ada yang penting Watanuki," kata Mokona. "Ada tamu!"

SIIING,...

Keheningan merebak dalam waktu singkat, dan berakhir dalam waktu yang singkat pula ketika Mokona harus kembali merasakan rasanya melayang di udara untuk kemudian jatuh ke tanah dengan suara, BLUK?

Ah, lupakan saja.

Watanuki kini berjalan menuju ruangan tengah sambil mencoba meredakan emosinya, bagaimana pun, dia tidak boleh bersikap kasar di depan tamu. Padahal tadinya perasaan Watanuki sedang senang karena melihat sesuatu yang seperti menunjukkan kepribadian Yuuko, tapi semua itu hancur seketika ketika Mokona mulai mengganggunya.

Watanuki akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat dia biasa menemui klien. Dia mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya, sebuah senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Selamat siang, maaf membuat anda menunggu," ucap Watanuki.

Kemudian dia tersenyum biasa, agar pandangan matanya lebih jelas, karena dia harus berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Ketika dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, dia tertegun.

Maru dan Moro masing-masing berdiri di sisi sang klien dengan raut wajah yang kompleks; senang, bahagia, sedih, bingung. Sementara klien Watanuki kali ini hanya duduk di kursinya sambil memandangi cangkir tehnya, tampak seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Watanuki.

Sedikit demi sedikit Watanuki berusaha menguasai diri. Tapi, apa yang membuat dia begitu kaget sampai tertegun?

"Ehm,..." Watanuki berdehem untuk menyadarkan wanita kliennya.

Klien Watanuki tampak tersentak, dapat dilihat dari sikapnya yang langsung mendongakkan kepala begitu mendengar deheman Watanuki.

"Selamat siang, Nona," kata Watanuki dengan senyum bisnis sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan kliennya -sejujurnya, kursi di ruangan itu Cuma dua. Kemudian, Watanuki memberi isyarat pada Maru dan Moro untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Maru dan Moro mengangguk sekilas ke arah Watanuki dan membungkuk ke arah sang klien sebelum pergi keluar ruangan dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"Se-selamat siang," ucap klien Watanuki. "Apa benar toko ini dapat mengabulkan permohonan?"

Watanuki tersenyum makin ramah. "Benar, ini adalah toko tempat mengabulkan permohonan. Dan apa kiranya permohonan anda sampai bisa memasuki toko ini?" ujar Watanuki.

Wanita di hadapan Watanuki menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum dengan perlahan mulai memandang Watanuki tepat pada mata dengan pandangan penuh tekad. "Saya ingin siapa pun yang sedang menumpangi tubuh saya dikeluarkan," ujarnya.

Senyum Watanuki menghilang. Dia membalas pandangan mata kliennya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa anda ingin dia keluar? Apa dia merugikan anda?" tanya Watanuki.

Sang klien menggelengkan kepalanya, bentuk lain dari jawaban 'tidak'. "Dia tak melakukan apa pun, hanya terkadang keluar saja," kata sang klien. "Tapi, sering kali memori wanita yang ada didalam tubuhku ini,..." ujarnya sengaja memotong perkataannya, tangannya terangkat menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi saya. Sangat menyakitkan melihatnya. Saya,... saya tak sanggup melihat lebih dari ini," lanjutnya.

Ekspresi klien itu menjadi gelap dan tak dapat dilihat. Namun, satu yang pasti, wanita itu meneteskan airmata. Sementara itu, Watanuki hanya memandang kliennya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Apa yang anda lihat?" tanya Watanuki.

Klien itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Maaf. Maaf," ujarnya. "Saya tak sanggup menceritakannya, sesuatu itu sangat menyayat hati. Saya sampai terbangun dengan airmata dan keringat yang mengucur deras beberapa kali," jelasnya.

Watanuki membiarkan suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir. "Apa anda tahu siapa nama wanita yang menumpangi tubuh anda?"

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, dia memandang Watanuki heran. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, ada satu nama yang selalu disebut-sebut 'orang ini' di dalam mimpinya," jawab si klien, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri ketika mengatakan 'orang ini'. "Satu nama yang sepertinya terikat dengan'nya', yaitu Watanuki Kimihiro."

Watanuki tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar jawaban kliennya.

"Saya mengerti," kata Watanuki. "Saya akan membuat anda tak pernah lagi melihat kenangan 'orang itu'," ujarnya. "Tapi anda harus memberi tahu saya nama anda."

"Eh? Namaku, Ichihara Yuuko," kata sang klien. "Lalu bagaimana cara menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi itu?"

Jadi rupanya karena sang klien adalah Yuuko yang membuat semua penghuni 'toko' bersikap aneh. Dilihat dari penampilan saja wanita itu sudah memiliki ciri-ciri Yuuko, tapi secara sifat sangat berbeda. Kliennya memakai pakaian kimono sederhana berwarna putih dengan corak kupu-kupu dan bunga. Rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan tergerai panjangnya sebatas pinggang. Walau satu matanya diperban, mata yang satunya memperlihatkan iris merah yang familiar.

"Tenanglah, setelah kembali ke rumah hari ini, sampai seterusnya anda tak akan pernah bermimpi lagi," kata Watanuki sambil tersenyum. Tapi, tuluskah senyuman itu?

'Yuuko' menghela nafas lega. "Lalu, bayarannya?"

"Anda sudah membayarnya kok," jawab Watanuki sambil tetap tersenyum.

Kemudian, 'Yuuko' pergi keluar 'toko' diantar Maru dan Moro yang tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Setelah 'Yuuko' sudah pergi dan sosoknya menghilang ke balik pagar, Maru dan Moro bergegas berlari ke koridor luar, tempat Watanuki sedang berdiri dengan satu tangan diletakkan di depan tubuh dan wajah yang mendongak ke atas, menatap guguran sakura yang menari bersama angin dan asap.

"Watanuki! Watanuki!" seru Maru dan Moro sambil memeluk Watanuki, keduanya sudah jelas menangis.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau Watanuki juga sudah meneteskan airmata sedari tadi.

Ternyata, sampai akhir pun, setelah semua yang Watanuki lalui dak korbankan, cerita ini tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia..

F.I.N

A/N :

Oke, Fic Holic ketiga saya.

Ah, niat awal ingin membuat Happy ending, tapi ternyata malah menjadi sad ending.

Kerasukan apa saya sampai membuat Yuuko jadi seperti itu.

Lalu, ini mungkin bisa juga dianggap sebagai versi lain dari xxxHOLiC rou ya?

Ah, pengen lihat Holic Rou!

24-September-2010

Hatsune Julie


End file.
